


Timothy Ethan Lassiter, Beta-in-Training

by house_of_lantis



Series: Alpha Pack [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Part of the Alpha Pack Verse; Very slight dub-con, Underage naughtiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lessons in being a young and mated Beta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timothy Ethan Lassiter, Beta-in-Training

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Underage (both 16) naughtiness but nothing explicit; slight dub-con (just in case this is triggery)
> 
> Author’s Note: Part of Alpha Pack; takes place after “Christmas is Love”.

_Jensen’s and Jared’s Residence  
The Glass House _

 

Timothy blushed hotly as he stared at the pack Alpha and pack Beta. He swallowed, adjusting his glasses. He thought he was going to vomit and he swallowed hard again, clearing his throat.

“Pardon me?”

The Alpha glanced at his mate and then looked at Timothy. “Jared and I felt that we should approach you about this now; that some boundaries might be necessary when it comes to Dash.”

Timothy nodded. “I…understand that, sir, but—but—“

“Hey, it’s all right, you didn’t do anything wrong,” the Beta murmured, smiling at him. Timothy wasn’t reassured by the amount of teeth the Beta was showing. “It’s just that…I mean, I know what it’s like—I think the whole pack knows what it’s like when I, uh, when Jensen and I are together. It’s impossible to keep my hands off of him and I know he feels the same way. I get one little whiff of him and BANG, all I can think about is—“

“Ohmygod,” Timothy said, mortified. _Were they going to talk about sex!_ He felt his face flush again and he thought his head was about to explode from the rush of blood.

He watched as the Alpha rolled his eyes at his mate.

“Seriously, Jay, you’re going to get us into trouble with his parents.”

The Beta sighed, grinning shyly and scratching the side of his head. “Sorry, man, I got a little carried away.” He glanced at Timothy. “See, there’s a clear example. You’re going to find that you and Dash will start feeling that mating call and you’ll find it nearly impossible to control that urge.”

The Alpha chuckled, shaking his head. “What Jared is trying to say is that we’d like for you and Dash to wait. I know it’s going to be difficult—and I know Dash is going to do his best to, um, seduce you—“

Timothy groaned, taking off his glasses carefully and covering his face with his hand.

“Yes, well,” the Alpha murmured, trailing off. “So…”

He realized that he was going to have to just suck it up and deal with this. He lowered his hands and put on his serious expression as he looked at the two pack leaders. “It’s okay, I understand what you’re saying. You want me to tell Dash no if he wants to have sex.” He took a deep breath. “To be honest, I don’t know if I can tell him no. I…I don’t want to tell him no.”

“You’re both only sixteen, what’s the rush?” The Alpha said, softly.

Timothy blinked, staring at up the man who was going to be his were-father. “We’re not rushing into things…it’s a natural progression of our feelings. The professor said that—“

“Tim, I’m not saying you can’t or shouldn’t,” the Alpha said, taking a deep breath. “Dash needs limits. The Alpha drive…it won’t listen to logic or reason – he only listens to you, his Beta, his mate. You’re the only one with that kind of influence on an Alpha, so we’re asking _you_ to set that limit for both of you.”

“What if I don’t want to set a limit? I want him as much as he wants me,” Timothy said, clearly and frankly. “I see him and I want him; I scent him and I want him; I think about him and I want—“

“Ohhhhh-kay!” the Alpha said, chuckling. “I think I got it.”

“I’m sorry, sir, but I’m not any stronger than he is,” Timothy murmured, giving him a strained smile. “I don’t mean to be disobedient but…”

“I know how you feel. I feel the same for my Beta.”

“Then you know what it’s like for Dash, too, better than anyone else,” Timothy said, biting his lip. He sighed and slipped his glasses back on, looking at them.

He watched them glance at each other, sharing some kind of silent communication. The Beta leaned forward and gave him a long look. “Tim, I know that urge to be close to him is strong, but one of you has to try and maintain a clear head and I know it’s not going to be Dash. Just…try your best, okay? And if you and Dash do become intimate, just be smart and be careful with each other.”

Timothy nodded slowly, looking at the floor. “I’ll do what I can; I can’t promise that we won’t but…I can say that I’ll try.”

The Alpha smiled at him. “Thanks, Tim, that’s all we can ask for or expect.”

***

Dashiell wrestled Timothy on the carpet, holding his wrists and pinning him down, a huge grin on his face. “I think it’s time for an anatomy lesson.”

“I don’t think I need tutoring in biology from you.”

“That’s what you think,” Dashiell said, leering at him. “I’m going to give you a blowjob.”

Timothy sucked in his breath, feeling his cock harden under the pressure of Dashiell’s hip. “We can’t…the Alpha said we had to set limits.”

“We won’t have sex, it’s just a blowjob.”

“A blowjob is still sex.”

Dashiell frowned slightly. “Are you saying no?”

“Don’t get mad at me if I say no. I’m _allowed_ to say no,” Timothy said, wriggling away and pushing Dashiell off of him. He sat up, scooting away from Dashiell, his long arms curled around his knees.

“I’d never…I’d _never_ force you or hurt you,” Dashiell said, softly. “Look at me, Timmie, please.”

Timothy sighed, turning to look into Dashiell’s eyes. He looked hurt and sad and horrified.

“I would’ve let you up,” he said, swallowing. “I’d rather die than…I’m sorry if I scared you.”

Timothy felt kind of stupid, overly emotional. “I’m sorry, too. I know you’d never do anything to hurt me. I’m just…your dads told me that we can’t have sex yet. And if we got caught, in the house…I don’t want them to be angry with me.”

Dashiell sighed, scooting closer, reaching out slowly to touch Timothy on his head, petting him gently. Timothy closed his eyes, tilting his head towards Dashiell’s gentle touch.

“They’ll never be angry with you,” Dashiell said, stroking him. “They’ll be disappointed in me because they know that I’m the one who can’t control my feelings. You’ve always been the strong one. They know that if they ask you to do something, you’d do it. It’s not fair that they hold you to that, you know.”

“Don’t make it into a big deal and start a fight with your parents, okay?” Timothy said, holding his hand and smiling at him. “Look, it’s just two more years when we’re legal adults in the pack. We can still kiss and be close. I just…if we go further, I’m not going to want to stop and…”

“Okay,” Dashiell said, kissing his cheek. “I can’t promise that I won’t push because you’re hot and you’re mine and everything inside of me says that I can have you. But I guess we have plenty of time in the future to do anything we want.” He leered at Timothy. “But I am going to try every chance I get. You can’t get mad at me, okay.”

Timothy laughed, looking at his mate. “Okay.”

***

“Are you taking your SATs soon?” The Alpha said, looking at Timothy.

“Yes, sir, next month,” he said, cutting into the thick and juicy steak on his plate. He loved having dinner with Dashiell’s parents. They didn’t skimp on the quality of their meat and Timothy actually looked forward to dinners at their home and talking to the pack Alpha and Beta.

A part of him understood that having this kind of access to the pack leadership was a powerful position, but Timothy didn’t think of it like that. His mate’s parents were pack leadership and Timothy was, well, he was from a good family and he was completely devoted to Dashiell, but his family wasn’t political or super wealthy. The Lassiters were contentedly average and didn’t have those kinds of ambitions. He was sure that if it weren’t for Dashiell’s werewolf genetics, he wouldn’t have found Timothy all that interesting. In fact—

“Timmie and I are going to have sex,” Dashiell announced.

Timothy choked down his food and dropped his fork on the plate. He felt his face become hot and he stared at Dashiell, horrified and thrilled at the same time.

The Alpha chewed his food slowly as the Beta had a small coughing fit with his water. “Is there a planned date for this occurrence or are you just making a blanket statement?”

Dashiell narrowed his eyes at the Alpha. “Whenever we want it to happen.” He gave Timothy a quick look. “And we weren’t asking for permission or anything like that.”

The Beta laughed, which became a fake cough when the Alpha gave him a look. “Wow, Dash, um, thanks for telling us. I’m sure Tim is really glad that your dads know that you two are going to have sex.”

“I’m telling you because it’s unfair of you to tell my _mate_ when you think it’s appropriate for us to have sex,” he said, staring at the Beta.

“Dash, it’s—“ Tim attempted.

“No, Timmie, it was wrong of them to tell you to set a limit on something that’s natural between a mated couple,” Dashiell said, looking at him.

Timothy was rather impressed that Dashiell was actually reading the book that their private counselor assigned them. It was a thick text and not exactly the kind of books that Dashiell enjoyed reading for fun.

He took a quick look at the Alpha and the Beta, not sensing any anger from them. Instead, he scented amusement from the Beta and a neutral kind of scent from the Alpha. Timothy took a deep breath and reached out to hold Dashiell’s hand in a show of solidarity. He grinned when he felt Dashiell squeeze his hand in return.

The Alpha stared at their hands and then snorted, rolling his eyes. “Damn, you’re all grown up now, aren’t you.”

“Damn right, dad,” Dashiell said, seriously. “Don’t expect us to limit anything for my sake. I’ll do what Timmie asked because _he_ asked, not because you two intimidated the hell out of him.”

“I’m sorry, son,” the Alpha said, his voice low and serious. “Jared and I were just trying to make sure that you two had time to make decisions like that.”

“Okay, I get that, but you don’t make those kinds of decisions for us anymore,” Dashiell said, his voice gentle. Tim bit his lip, trying not to smile, at the way that Dashiell was handling this. “This is private between me and Timmie, okay?”

The Alpha looked at the Beta and they both nodded. “We’ll keep that in mind.”

***

Dashiell giggled, curled against Timothy in the backseat of the Hybrid, the car parked in a private nook off the road from the Glass House.

“I can’t believe you did that,” Timothy said, stroking Dashiell’s hair.

“I know! We totally stood up to them!”

“You did,” he said, softly.

“No, we did,” Dashiell told him, turning to look up at him. “They totally knew it was unfair to talk to you about this without me. And they did it because they knew you would be obedient and actually listen to them.” He snorted and fell back against Timothy’s shoulder. “Next time, tell them to blow it out their ears.”

Timothy sighed. “It’s easy for you to say that to them, they’re your parents. But I’m not in that kind of position.”

“What’re you talking about? You’re the Beta-heir to the pack, Timmie,” he said, sitting up straight and looking at Timothy. “You have as much right as me to tell them to stuff it. They were totally in the wrong and they were counting on you to—to—“

“Submit to the pack leadership.”

“Yeah,” Dashiell said, frowning. “I don’t like that.”

“We submit to the pack leadership. When you take your place, the pack will submit to you,” Timothy murmured, meeting his eyes.

“ _Us_. Duh. Yeah, I know that. I didn’t like _you_ submitting to anyone,” he said, hotly, and then mumbled, “except me.”

Timothy raised his eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

Dashiell blushed, ducking his head. “You know what I mean.” He peered up at Timothy. “Shut up. Assmunch.”

He laughed and took a deep breath, curling his arm behind Dashiell’s neck. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Dashiell’s mouth, kissing him gently and licking at his lip.

“Can I tell you something?”

“Yeah.”

Timothy bit his lip and looked at his mate. “I—I’m not ready to, you know, have sex all the way yet.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

Dashiell nodded, looking at him. “Yeah. I meant what I said. If you’re not ready, then we’re not going to do anything until it’s the right time.”

“But you want to.”

“Jesus, of course I want to!” Dashiell said, laughing. “I always want to! I’m horny and I want you and I have all these instincts and hormones and shit and I just want to throw you on the ground and rip your clothes off and rub against you. All the time!” He licked his lips. “But the other part of me, the sane part, knows that you’re mate and mine and I’d never do anything against you.”

Timothy smiled. “You sound pretty balanced to me.”

“I’m not a complete animal, you know!” Dashiell said, narrowing his eyes and frowning slightly.

“Maybe I kind of like it that you are, you know, kind of.”

Dashiell gave a little growl, leaning closer to Timothy and sniffing at his neck. “God, you’re such a goddamn tease. I can smell you, Timmie, and you smell so good.”

“Want to know something else?” He whispered against Dashiell’s hair.

“Yeah.”

“I want you, too, just like that, all the time, even when I’m asleep,” he said, softly. “I’m not ready for sex all the way, but I still want to know what it’s like to do other things.”

Dashiell raised his head to look at Timothy, his eyes widening. “Oh? Like what? What do you want to do?”

Timothy laughed, turning in the back seat so that he was leaning against the door, his legs stretched out around Dashiell. He grabbed Dashiell by the shoulders, pulling him down over him, both of them adjusting their hips instinctively, finding the best position, and Timothy wrapped his legs around Dashiell’s slim hips.

“I think about doing this,” he whispered, raising his hips and bumping against Dashiell. He could feel Dashiell hard and hot against him, through both of their jeans, and the scent of Dashiell filling his senses. “Oh God…”

Dashiell panted, one hand holding the door, the other going to the back of the seat. He started to move and thrust and grind his hips against Timothy’s, feeling his way, and pushing down against Timothy’s hardness so perfectly, the friction so good.

Timothy closed his eyes and licked at his dry lips, his breath quickening as his body flushed with pleasure. His hands clenched over Dashiell’s shoulders, both of them moving frantically against each other, his legs tightening helplessly as he bucked up into Dashiell’s movements.

“Dash—Dash—close—“

Dashiell growled and buried his face against Timothy’s neck, teeth biting into the fleshy part of his neck.

Timothy groaned and shuddered under Dashiell’s weight, coming thickly, feeling the wetness cover the head of his cock and the inside of his cotton boxers. He felt Dashiell’s teeth dig into his skin and a low growl vibrating against his neck as Dashiell came, making Timothy shiver with pleasure, as Dashiell’s hips nearly pounded him into the seat.

They collapsed onto the seat, breathing hard and gasping, clutching at each other, stunned by shared pleasure and need and love. Timothy closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of his mate, the smell of their sex, and the way that he felt so close to Dashiell. He kind of understood why the Alpha and Beta wanted them to wait. Everything was so intense now. It was like he could tell exactly what Dashiell was thinking; and he wanted Dashiell to know what he was thinking. He wrapped his arms behind Dashiell’s back and held him close, both of them still trembling a little, feeling weak and strong at the same time.

Dashiell lifted his head and looked at Timothy. They stared at each other for a long moment and Timothy smiled at him, feeling warm when Dashiell smiled back. He opened his mouth for the long, slow kiss, sinking even more into the seat and letting Dashiell have him.

“Mmmm…shit, please want to do that again,” Dashiell mumbled against his mouth.

Timothy giggled. “Yeah. We can do that again. Anytime.”

“Thank God.”

“Can I tell you something else?”

Dashiell lifted his head and gave Timothy his total attention. “Yes.”

“I think it’s okay if we, you know, gave each other handjobs—“

“I love you,” Dashiell said in a rush, kissing him all over his face and making Timothy laugh. “Love you, love you, love that you’re as horny as I am, love that you want to do this with me, love you, love you, love you—“

“All right, all right, shesh, love you, too,” he said, snickering.

Dashiell gave a happy sigh and got off of Timothy, looking down at him. He reached down and turned Timothy’s face, looking at his neck. “I left marks.”

“I like it.”

“Everyone will see them and know.”

Timothy grinned. “That’s the plan, right, Alpha?”

Dashiell took a deep breath. “Ohmygod, you’re so fucking hot, Beta.”

He never considered himself to be “hot” but it did make him hot to know that Dashiell thought so. He felt his cock twitch and he reached down to adjust his damp pants and boxers.

“You know, I’m pretty sure that I can go again—“ Timothy laughed as Dashiell growled and fell on top of him again.

The End.


End file.
